The Lady In Green
by Amaris Ethne
Summary: Sonny has yet another sister...she is smart, beautiful and has come to work for him. Can Jason handle it, or will his hormones take him over for once?


Jason casually walked into Sonny's Penthouse, not expecting anything unusual. But something was unusual. Sonny was no where to be seen. Nor was Carly and Michael. The only person in the room was a woman, who sat on the couch with a glass of whiskey and a can of peanuts. Jason stopped and stood silently, surveying the woman. She bared a slight resemblance to Sonny, through her eyes, but other than that looked nothing like Jason's friend and boss. She was tall and unbelievably skinny. Her hair was long and brown with red highlights, which looked natural. It was pulled back from her face with two barrettes, but laid freely down her back. When she glanced up at him, his heart almost stopped. She was beautiful. Her eyes were large and green and she had an innocent look to her. And yet, a deep intelligence.  
  
"Oh. Hi! You must be Jason. Sonny'll be out in a minute. He's in the shower," She said kindly. Jason's mind spun. Was Sonny having an affair with this woman? Lucky bastard! Jason thought. Woah...what the hell made me think that? He shook his head slightly. The woman stood up with the graceful movement of a cat and held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Erin." She said. Jason took her hand slowly. It was too damn early for this. Why hadn't Sonny mentioned an affair? Hell, thought Jason, if I was sleeping with this woman, I'd make sure the whole damned human species would know about it! Again, Jason shook his head. What was making these thoughts come to his head? Maybe he should have got more sleep.  
  
"Uh, hi. "   
  
"You're confused." Erin stated, a smile playing on her lips.   
  
"I kinda figured Sonny would have told me if he was having an affair..." Jason started. Erin's eyes grew wide as she started to laugh.   
  
"Affair? Oh, God no. I'm his sister!" She got out between laughs. Jason could feel his face getting red. Desperately, he tried to come up with something cool to say to save his ass. Before he could, Sonny appeared.  
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
"Nothing. Jason was just a little confused about who I was," Erin answered with a glance at Jason. Silently, he thanked her for not telling Sonny exactly who he thought she was. His boss'd kill him!  
  
"Erin's my twin sister. She's been in Dublin making a name for herself as a lawyer." Sonny explained. Jason nodded absently. How many damn siblings did Sonny have? First Courtney, now Erin...yeah but if the rest of his sisters are as hot as his twin I wouldn't mind meeting 'em! STOP IT! Jason ran a hand through his hair, he had to stop thinking sexual thoughts about his boss's sister!   
  
"Nice to meet you." Jason managed out with a nod toward Erin.   
  
"She's been working with Louis O'Kenley." Sonny mentioned. Jason almost fell over. O'Kenley was one of the biggest mob bosses in Europe! For Erin to be his lawyer, she'd have to be good. No, better than good, she'd have to be an absolute miracle worker for him to hire her.   
  
"She's offered to take over for us in Alexis's place." Sonny finished. Jason hoped his mouth wasn't hanging open. Alexis had been a good lawyer, sure, but if Erin worked for O'Kenley, she'd be a thousand times better.   
  
"That's great!" Jason said enthusiastically and almost melted when Erin smiled at him.  
  
Sonny watched his best friend with curiosity. He wasn't blind, he knew that his twin was a beautiful woman. And he also knew, never mind how, that Jason was an exceptionally handsome man. But he never thought he'd see the day when Jason lost his entire cool around a woman. It seemed like Jason was fighting himself somehow. He kept racking his hand through his hair and shaking his head slightly. His mind seemed to be not working, and he seemed to have trouble speaking. And trouble taking his eyes off Erin. Sonny smiled a little. This gave him an idea.  
  
Erin watched Jason out of the corner of her eyes. My god he is hot. Just look at those eyes. And that ass...wow! He was obviously very muscular, even under his long sleeved black V-neck and leather jacket she could see that. She wondered if he was single. Not bloody likely. How could something like that be single She'd have to discretely ask Sonny later. She vaguely realised that Sonny was explaining her past to Jason. At the mention of O'Kenley, Erin noticed that Jason looked as if he'd pass out. Erin couldn't help but smile. I have to get to know this guy better.   
  
"So, what do you think?" Sonny asked after Erin had excused herself to go unpack. She'd be staying in the only other penthouse in the building, just about 6 meters away from Jason's. Jason shook his head slowly; his eyes still on the door that Erin had exited out of a few seconds before.  
  
"She must be good. She'll be a big asset."   
  
"Not just as a lawyer, either. She'll be able to work along side you too," Sonny agreed. Jason turned a shocked look at Sonny. Along side him? Not only was that beautiful creature a good lawyer but she'd make a good...well, hit man? Sure, she seemed agile. And, from the way she sauntered around the room, she seemed to be well built...oh, God how was he going to keep his mind on the job if she was next to him?  
  
"Great. It'll be nice to have a, um, partner," Jason said carefully. But Sonny wasn't fooled. Jason was head over heals for Erin with the first glance. And, while he wasn't a great judge of female hormonal reactions, he was sure his sister felt the same way.   
  
"You know, Jason, she doesn't know many people in Port Charles. And she's single..." Sonny let the sentence hang in the air with a smile. Jason coughed, shocked. Was Sonny doing what he though he was doing? No way. No way in hell was Sonny saying that maybe he and Erin...No way. Though, Jason had to admit it was a tempting thought. And, while Jason didn't feel that he needed Sonny's 'permission' to go after a woman, it was reassuring that his friend and mentor backed him up.   
  
"Sonny, I appreciate what you're doing, but..."  
  
"Just, think about it, Jase. I saw the way you two looked at each other. I'm not blind."   
  
"Yeah, okay. I'll see you later." Jason headed to the door. He needed to get out of there. All he could think about was Erin. Naked. With him. IMPURE THOUGHTS! IMPURE THOUGHTS! Jason hit his forehead with the base of his hand. He needed a drink. A big one.  
  



End file.
